tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani
'''Lani is a 5 year old (6 in season 3 and 13 in the new series) who is very cute, cheerful and sensitive. She has a massive crush on Tayo in the new series. ''' History Lani is sweet and kind and cannot stand arguements. She is also timid and enjoys watching her favorite television programme. She is the youngest sibling of the little buses. She lives at the garage with Tayo, Rogi, Gani, Citu, and Hana. She was mentioned in "Rogi's Hiccups", "The Best Heavy Equipment" (in dream only), and "Speeding is Dangerous". She is the only female in the gang. She bares the number 02. She had welcomed to the bus garage 2nd. She was never mentioned in season 2. Although she is sweet, she can bossy, selfish and unfair as shown in "Lani the Princess" when Rogi sang, it irritated Lani then she told Rogi to sing again making Rogi annoyed and refused to sing again. Lani got annoyed as well and told Tayo and Gani to punish Rogi, but they got tired of being bossed by Lani as well. Rogi decided that he wanted to play somthing else then Lani said that that they were the ones who wanted to play then Rogi pointed out that she was being bossy, the other 2 agreed, causing Lani to get disappointed and run away crying making the other 3 feel bad for her. By the awful noise Tayo & Rogi make, Gani & Lani refuse to sleep in the bus garage in "Refuse to Sleep". In "The Relationship", Lani confesses she has a massive crush on Tayo. Personality Sometimes, Lani can get angry easily and is a bit of a perfectionist. She is also kind of self centered. but overall Lani is usually kind towards everyone.out of all four of the Little Buses she has the nastiest temper as seen in episodes such as Lani's Misunderstanding,Lani's Outrage etc.but she is still the sweetest out of the Little Buses. Friends Lani is friends with the Heavy Equipment and enjoys spending time with her best friend/older brother Gani and her crush Tayo. Lani sometimes doesn't get along with Rogi but she still cares about him. Basis She is based off of a Daewoo BS106. Friends *Tayo (love interest/2nd best friend) *Rogi (3rd best friend/rival (sometimes) ) *Gani (best friend/big brother ) *Citu (father/mentor) *Annie (little sister) *Arnie (little brother) Voice Actors *Eun, Young-sun (Korean dub) *Kami Desilets (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 in new series, Seasons 1-2 in old series) *Brigid Harrington (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Eva Davis (Old series, US English dub, Season 3) *Andrea Libman (New series, US English dub, video games) *Britt McKillip (Ocean dub) *Emma Tate (New series, UK English dub, Season 1-onwards) *Harley Bird (New series, UK English dub, video games) *Jarosław Boberek (Polish) *Fred Meijer (Dutch) *Molnár Levente (Hungarian) *Christos Stassinopoulos (Greece) *Chie Kōjiro (Japanese dub) *Bettina Zimmermann (German) *Paola Cortellesi (Italian) *Diana Santos (Spanish) Trivia *Her birthday is on November the 1st, 2003. *Her real name is Lily. **In the new series, her full name was "Lani Andrea Anderson". It was stated on her driving license. *In the Season 1 credits, her name is misspelt as "Rani". Most people call her that name. *She is the youngest of the little buses. *In September 2015, she and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Lani's roof will be a darker yellow with green eyes, lipstick, her number with the "0" removed, a numberplate saying "L4N1", dark red windscreen wipers and her rearview mirrors stuck to her body. Also, she shares a soft side for Tayo. *Lani is female, but male in the Polish, Hungarian, Dutch, and Greek dubs. The new series in all dubs depict her as a female. *In the TTLB&F episode "Sleepwalking", when Lani saw Rogi sleepwalking, she told Gani that it happened to her a long time ago. *In "The Relationship", Tayo gave Lani a bowtie with lovehearts on it rather than Tayo keeping and protecting it. That moment is quite similar to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Secret of My Excess" where Spike gives Rarity a red heart-shaped diamond instead of keeping it. *although Lani can be sweet,she does have a violent side revealed in one episode. *There is one episode where Tayo, Rogi and Gani gets jealous of Lani because she is Citu's favourite. *Rogi sometimes thinks that Lani has a crush on Pipes, but she doesn't; but she does have a crush Tayo. It might state in one episode where Rogi might learn that. In one episode she said "Ugh. That green blob thinks I have a crush on Pipes. He really needs to learn and i wish he'd take that smirk off his face. and wished for Rogi to learn that she actually has feelings for Tayo. *There is an episode called Nurse Lani when Tayo, Rogi, Citu, Hana and Heart go on vacation. Lani and Gani decide to go to the playground Lani accidentally pushes Gani of the slide then he got injured. Now Lani has to take care of Gani before the others come back from vacation. *There is an episode when Lani invites Tayo, Rogi and Gani to a tea party on a sunny day. Tayo and Gani are eager to go, but Rogi doesn't want to go because he thinks tea parties are too girly, but didn't want to hurt Lani's feelings...so he went anyway. *Lani: Do you guys want to come to my tea party? *Tayo and Gani:Sure! *Lani:What about you Rogi? *Rogi:No way! *Lani:Oh come on Rogi Please? (Lani makes puppy eyes) *Rogi: Are you making the puppy eyes again? ugh! fine. *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band. Tayo and Lani are the singers,Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums *There is a special episode when the little buses turn into humans, Lani appears to a thirteen year old, teenaged girl with blonde hair, a yellow uniform, a ponytail,a bow and pink shoes,and blue eyes,as a human girl, she appears to be 5 feet an inch tall *There is an episode when Lani and Gani find out they have a little brother and a little sister, the little sister is named Annie,who is a red bus,like Gani but has the same face as Lani and little brother named Arnie who is a yellow bus like Lani,but has the same face as Gani Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters with real names Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Characters Category:In Tayo's gang Category:Characters with changed genders in TV series/films